Legends:Fênix da Aliança
A Fênix da Aliança era a insígnia da Aliança para Restaurar a República. Ela adornava os capacetes dos pilotos Rebeldes durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Era baseada no brasão da família Marek. História A Aliança para Restaurar a República adotou o símbolo do brasão da família Marek em honra a Galen Marek, o antigo aprendiz de Darth Vader, que se sacrificou para proteger os três fundadores da Aliança.The Force Unleashed (romance) Frequentemente descrito como uma fênix ascendente, esse símbolo representava o objetivo da Aliança de montar o palco para a ressurgir das cinzas do Império Galáctico que a Aliança jurou destruir. A Fênix era frequentemente mostrada em vermelho ou azul vivo, mas também às vezes em amarelo, preto e cinza. Quando a Aliança se tornou a Nova República, a Fênix permaneceu como peça central da insígnia desse governo. O brasão da família de Adar Tallon parecia ser uma versão alterada da Fênix.Tatooine Manhunt No final este símbolo foi usado em uma infinidade de governos, incluindo a Aliança para Restaurar a República, a Aliança dos Planetas Livres, a Nova República, a Federação Galáctica de Alianças Livres, a Aliança-em-exílio, os Remanescentes da Aliança Galáctica e possivelmente o Triunvirato da Federação Galáctica. E mais, a Fênix era bastante parecida com o emblema da Velha Ordem Jedi, se de algum modo modificado, e depois se tornou o símbolo da Nova Ordem Jedi e então da temporária Coalizão Jedi. Trívia Fontes mais antigas dizem que o símbolo foi retirado da própria Velha República, mas nenhum dos diferentes selos da Velha República se parecem com o emblema da Aliança, portanto, essa informação é considerada não-oficial. No entanto, um painel visto numa estação em Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties mostrou uma fênix escura pintada no arco de um [[Legends:Cruzador pesado classe Couraçado|cruzador pesado classe Couraçado]]. Pode-se concluir que a fênix estava em uso nos últimos dias da República, ou que o veículo da estação estava sendo usado pela família Marek.Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties Aparições *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Force Unleashed'' romance / video game / quadrinhos *''The Force Unleashed II'' romance *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Betrayal'' }} Fontes *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0½'' * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Nova República Categoria:Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Símbolos